


Meg Masters of Diamrem

by Ruby2_0



Series: The Hidden Treasures Of Diamrem [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mermaids, Art, Fan Art, Gen, Hellhounds, Mermaids, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby2_0/pseuds/Ruby2_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mermaid!Meg and her hellhound in The Hidden Treasures of Diamrem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meg Masters of Diamrem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justlikedaylightsavingstime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikedaylightsavingstime/gifts).



Meg is always up to something in Diamrem and most of the time her mischief has sea creatures swimming for their lives (as can be see from above).

Sea Hellhounds are inspired by the sea scorpion.

Done in Prismacolor Markers, pen, and watercolor pencils.

WARNING: This was NOT scanned. Therefore, I apologize if the quality is a little off. However, I take full responsibility that horrible boat looming over. Let’s just pretend it doesn’t matter.


End file.
